$g(x) = -4x^{2}-4x+2(f(x))$ $f(n) = -3n^{2}-4n$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = -3(0^{2})+(-4)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$ Now we know that $f(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(f(0))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = -4(0^{2})+(-4)(0)+2(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = -3(0^{2})+(-4)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = -4(0^{2})+(-4)(0)+(2)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$